


We are U.N.C.L.E

by Glausse



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: F/M, gallya
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 11:38:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5625340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glausse/pseuds/Glausse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El operativo U.N.C.L.E lleva ya unos meses trabajando como equipo y demuestran ser mejores de lo que la agencia esperaba. No obstante, esta nueva misión pone en jaque a sus componentes de una forma que les era desconocida.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Show Time

**Author's Note:**

> Soy nueva en esta web, de modo que aún no estoy segura de cómo funciona exactamente. Llevo días con esta historia Gallya en la cabeza y no podría dejarla ir hasta que no la escribiera así que, al ver que hay tan pocos fics de esta deliciosa pareja, me he animado a darles una oportunidad en español :)
> 
> De momento no sé cómo se desarrolla la historia ni cuántos capítulos tendrá...

La noche de la misión acordaron llegar a la fiesta por separado. Mientras que Napoleón y Gaby irían representando sus papeles como un tasador de arte y una ayudante de ingeniería en prácticas, Kuryakin se mantendría oculto fuera de la casa transmitiendo y recibiendo preparado para entrar si hubiera problemas o para conducir la furgoneta y huir.

La primera en llegar fue Gaby, en un taxi. Apretado contra su muslo estaba el transmisor, que enviaba y recibía todos los sonidos desde un micrófono con forma de broche cogido a un lado de su vestido y un pequeño receptor oculto en su oído.

\- Illya – susurró girando la cabeza levemente hacia su hombre, donde el micrófono se camuflaba dentro de una piedra ovalada engarzada en plata -, ¿puedes oírme?

\- Perfectamente – musitó el ruso.

 Gaby asintió de forma casi imperceptible y subió las escaleras de mármol de la mansión _Delier_ , entregando su entrada en la puerta con una sonrisa dulce que fue devuelta por el joven encargado de hacer pasar a los invitados. Poco después llegó Napoleón, impecable en un traje azul oscuro con un pañuelo rojo en la solapa.

 - Ya he llegado - anunció, dejando que el micrófono escondido tras su pañuelo captara su mensaje y lo transmitiera a su colega. Un breve sonido de asentimiento por parte de Peril y Solo sonrió: _Empieza la fiesta_.

El plan era simple. Pasada una hora y media, tiempo suficiente con el que suponían que la gente llevaría al menos cuatro o cinco copas encima, Illya haría saltar los plomos desactivando el cable que colgaba del poste de luz y que apagaría el generador de energía situado en la pared trasera de la mansión. Calculando que el generador tardaría en reactivarse cinco minutos y que el ruso debía en primer lugar aislar la corriente para impedirles reactivarlo sin antes conectar unos cuantos cables, eso les daría unos diez minutos de oscuridad relativa para conseguir que Gaby se colara en el despacho del piso superior para conseguir el mapa de la base ROCA y Napoleón sustrajera el pedrusco que colgaba del cuello de la Condesa de Mankerville, llave de la caja de seguridad.

 El apagón no debía parecer sospechoso ni debía cundir el pánico entre los invitados, por lo que se descartó desde el primer momento cortar directamente el suministro de luz sesgando el cableado. Para concretar el momento del apagón era por lo que el operativo U.N.C.L.E había pedido a sus superiores el modernísimo sistema de retransmisión inalámbrica gracias al cual los tres podían escuchar y hablar a la vez. Eso y para que Illya no se dejase llevar por la desesperación esperando a las afueras de la casa a que sus dos compañeros completasen la misión sin él. El ruso habría sin duda llamado la atención entre la multitud más que la alemana y el americano, mal que le pesase. Kuryakin estaba satisfecho de al menos poder saber a cada momento lo que ocurría dentro de la casa.

 - ¿Veis algo inusual? – preguntó el Red Peril sin dejar de mirar las luces de las ventanas. Constantemente veía pasar por delante de ellas figuras vestidas de negro, rojo, morado, dorado… y grandes tocados llenos de plumas que se le antojaban recargados y absurdos. Una mujer estaba más bonita sin disfrazarse como un pavo real; era su opinión.

\- Negativo – respondió Solo al momento.

\- Negativo – confirmó Gaby -. A menos que consideres inusual el hecho de que en esta fiesta la mayoría de hombres rozan los setenta. Me siento como si me hubiera colado en la fiesta de cumpleaños de mi abuela.

 Illya no pudo evitar una sonrisa socarrona. Casi le parecía visualizar a Gaby balanceando una copa de champán en la mano y poniendo los ojos en blanco cada vez que un viejecito le pasaba por al lado y le guiñaba un ojo. Miró el reloj de su padre.

\- En ocho minutos desconectaré la energía. Estad preparados – anunció, y se dirigió a la casa para cumplir con su parte de la misión.

La primera parte fue sencilla. Cuando la luz se fue hubo exclamaciones y algún que otro grito de terror seguido de una potente carcajada. Por supuesto para esa masa de gente, el hecho de que la luz se apagara de improviso no era sino una diversión más que, junto con la ingesta continua de alcohol, no hacía sino avivar la picardía de sus charlas. La clase alta inglesa era bastante predecible.

Aprovechando los minutos de caos, Gaby se dirigió a grandes zancadas a la escalera de mármol y avanzó por el amplio pasillo de la planta superior, pegada a la pared, hasta que dio con la puerta que buscaba. Conocer a dedillo la disposición de las habitaciones de la Mansión había sido una de las tareas que Waverly le había asignado al concederle participar activamente en la misión. Por lo general, debido a su falta de entrenamiento, no solían darle permiso para actuar por su cuenta en una misión en equipo, cosa que a Gaby le revolvía por dentro con disgusto por su falta de autonomía.

 “¡Yo soy una agente como mis compañeros!”, había exclamado en una ocasión, golpeando profusamente la mesa y dejando a sus colegas y a su jefe en silencio durante un segundo. Waverly, siempre tan inglés, se había disculpado con ella sentidamente alegando que en ningún momento había tenido intención de ser descortés o dar una idea errónea que llevase a la pequeña mecánica a la conclusión de que su trabajo no era apreciado de igual manera que el de sus camaradas. Tras despedirse, Gaby se había agarrado con fuerza la mano con la que había golpeado la mesa con una mueca de dolor y maldiciendo en alemán. Illya se había reído de ella, pero también le había dado un pequeño masaje en la palma para aliviar el dolor. “Te enseñaremos a usar tus puños correctamente, chop-shop girl.”

 Gaby sabía que era capaz de más cosas de las que su agencia le daba crédito y, por suerte, era respaldada por Napoleón y Kuryakin. En ese momento, sin embargo, no podía dejar ir la sensación de nerviosismo que le producía el estar colándose en el despacho de un desconocido para robar ( _recuperar_ , como era el término correcto usado en la agencia) un plano. Lo encontró sin esfuerzo, en el segundo cajón del escritorio, como habían previsto. Tener confidentes infiltrados en todos los países era desde luego una suerte para cualquier agencia gubernamental de inteligencia.

 - Lo tengo – dijo mientras salía del despacho y cerraba con suavidad la puerta antes de dirigirse de nuevo escaleras abajo para reintegrarse con la multitud a oscuras. El plano estaba ahora bien doblado y guardado dentro de su _brasiere_ , donde nadie lo encontraría ni por casualidad.

\- Recibido – respondió Peril -. Cowboy, ¿cómo lo llevas?

 La voz de Napoleón tardó casi medio minuto en llegar a sus oídos y Gaby ya estaba buscándole entre la multitud cuando la luz volvió.

 - Yo no he tenido tanta suerte – dijo con un deje de exasperación -. Mi objetivo no ha dejado de moverse de un lado para otro en este tiempo. Cualquiera diría que pesa casi 120 kilos, la señora de Mankerville. Pero no os preocupéis, no tardaré. En cuanto lo tenga os aviso.

\- Pues yo voy a tomarme otra copa de champán – anunció Gaby con languidez. Con el papel recuperado entre sus pechos, su parte del trabajo casi había acabado y darse un capricho no le vendría mal.

 Peril dejó escapar un gruñido de desaprobación.

\- No llames la atención, se supone que vas de encubierto – le advirtió, recordando su última misión en Copenhague cuando a causa de un episodio de ebriedad de la alemana (su justificación fue la de protegerse del frío con una bebida caliente) los tres habían volcado su pequeña barca en uno de los fríos canales de la capital.

\- ¿Cuándo he llamado yo la atención? – respondió ella pícaramente acercándose a la barra de bebidas. No tenía intención de emborracharse, solo de probar un poco del elixir que le hacía ver las cosas más brillantes y divertidas.

Ciertamente, Gaby Teller no era de las que bebieran para desinhibirse porque, simplemente, Gaby Teller había nacido desinhibida, para pesar de sus compañeros. Esta particular característica suya no pasaba desapercibida fácilmente y por eso ninguno de los tres se sorprendió cuando uno de los invitados, un joven de treinta y tantos, se le acercó con dos copas de champán en las manos.

 - ¿Puedo ofrecerle una copa? – preguntó con timidez.


	2. Cath the cat

"¿Puedo ofrecerle una copa?"

El principio de una sonrisa flotó en las comisuras de los labios de Gaby. Mira por dónde en la fiesta no había sólo setentones verdes. También se había colado un galán. Con un asentimiento de agradecimiento, Gaby tomó la copa que el hombre le ofrecía.

"Muchas gracias, señor…"

"Timothy Becker" – se presentó plantando un fugaz beso en su mano.

"Estaba sedienta" – le confesó ella a la vez que daba el primer sorbo al espumoso -. "¿A qué se dedica, señor Becker?"

Tras una conversación banal y superficial de pocos minutos, Gaby estaba segura de que el pobre Timothy Becker era, si no uno de los seres más aburridos del planeta, al menos uno de los más aburridos de la fiesta. Pero eso no le impedía jugar con él y divertirse a costa de Illya un rato mientras Napoleón terminaba con su parte. Gaby saboreó con satisfacción los bufidos que de vez en cuando salían de la boca del peligroso Red Peril con los comentarios de Becker, quien parecía verdaderamente abrumado antes la posibilidad de que una mujer como Gabriella le estuviera prestando tanta atención. Coqueteó con él hasta que escuchó a Napoleón quejarse.

 "Por Dios, Gaby, haz que se calle."

"Sí, yo también me estoy empezando a cansar de tanta cháchara" – afirmó el ruso con voz ronca.

 Timothy puso una mano sobre su brazo y se le acercó más de lo que la chica habría considerado oportuno para un desconocido.

 "Si te apetece, podríamos salir a dar un paseo. Los jardines de la Mansión son verdaderamente bellos."

 Gaby retrocedió y al momento notó que algo no iba bien. Un súbito mareo le hizo tambalearse ligeramente. De repente notaba la cabeza pesada y la respiración trabajosa.

 "Discúlpame, Timothy, pero necesito ir al aseo un segundo" – se disculpó, alejándose del joven sin esperar siquiera a que el otro le respondiera.

 Con paso rápido, Gaby salió de la multitud y se adentró en uno de los pasillos paralelos al salón de baile donde recordaba haber visto un baño en los planos. Su respiración se hizo acusada conforme avanzaba sobre el suelo de mármol alfombrado en rojo.

 "¿Todo bien?" – escuchó a Solo en su oído.

"Sí" – aseguró -. "Todo va como la seda. Date prisa con el pedrusco, ¿harías eso por mi?"

Ya en el lavabo, Gaby cerró la puerta y comprobó que no hubiera nadie con ella. Tras echarse agua en la cara se miró al espejo: tenía las pupilas muy dilatadas. Una breve maldición escapó de sus labios sin que pudiera evitarlo; la sensación de malestar se apoderaba de ella por segundos.

"Gabriella…" - al segundo escuchó preocupación en la voz de Illya. Era el tono que usaba cuando quería saber qué ocurría sin preguntar.

"Solo estoy un poco mareada."

"Te dije que no bebieras tanto" – le recriminó con dureza.

"No he bebido tanto, sólo dos..." – su frase murió mientras miraba la copa de champán que había traído consigo. La copa que le había ofrecido Timothy y que ella se había bebido casi entera. Al observarla de cerca, vio pequeños gránulos blancos rodando al fondo del vaso, junto a las burbujas.

El cristal escapó de sus manos y se estrelló contra el lavabo, rompiéndose en mil pedacitos. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para sujetarse al borde mármol y no caerse al suelo, ya que parecía que las piernas estaban dejando de responderle.

"Creo que me han puesto algo en la bebida".

"¿De qué estás hablando?"

 Los ojos le pesaban, las fuerzas la estaban abandonando.

 "Tenía partículas en la copa de champán… Mierda, creo que me han drogado."

 Sus palabras hicieron un efecto inmediato en sus compañeros. Illya notó su corazón bombear con fuerza y sus puños contraerse, como cada vez que la pequeña Gaby se encontraba en un apuro durante una misión. Solo que normalmente él estaba cerca de ella para socorrerla cuando y como fuera necesario. En aquella ocasión, unos 50 metros de distancia y una pared les separaban. Eso, de todas formas, no iba a impedirle irrumpir en la fiesta y sacarla de allí.

 "Voy a entrar" – anunció a punto de quitarse los auriculares que le mantenían en contacto con sus compañeros.

 Napoleón le detuvo al momento.

 "No, Peril, yo me encargo. Las cosas todavía están tranquilas y si entras podríamos perder la oportunidad de terminar esta misión y mantener la discreción."

"Pues date prisa" – le espetó el ruso.

"Gaby, ¿dónde estás?"

"En los lavabos del pasillo norte. Tercera puerta al doblar la esquina."

"Voy para allá."

Gaby se apoyó en la pared dejando descansar la cabeza un segundo. A pesar de la neblina que se estaba apoderando de su cabeza era capaz de recopilar la información que recibía. Napoleón iba a su encuentro. Alguien había echado algo en su copa. Ella, como una tonta novata, se había bebido felizmente el brebaje sin reparar siquiera en si esa droga tenía un sabor especial. Seguro que Illya o Solo habrían sido capaces de identificar el peligro fácilmente. La frustración y la vergüenza se apoderaron de ella, a pesar de que la consciencia la estaba empezando a abandonar. Con lo bien parecía que iba todo…

 La puerta se abrió por fin y Gaby se incorporó para acercarse a Napoleón... Pero no era Napoleón el que había entrado en el baño. Timothy le sonreía inocentemente mientras cerraba la puerta tras de sí.

 "Te fuiste tan deprisa que pensé que no llegaría a tiempo" – le dijo con voz jovial al tiempo que echaba el pestillo.

 Las pulsaciones de Gaby se aceleraron. Vagamente, oyó a Peril preguntar que quién era el que estaba hablando. Gaby decidió mantener su papel y no contestarle directamente. No se iba a dar por aludida si tenía la oportunidad de mantener su identidad.

 "Me temo que no sé de qué me hablas, Timothy "– le respondió con una sonrisa leve mientras se ponía recta y trataba de mantener la compostura -. "Lo siento, pero me parece que no me encuentro muy bien. Voy a marcharme."

  _Tienes_ _que_ _salir_ _de_ _aquí_ , le decían sus instintos. Tenía que llegar hasta la puerta. Timothy bloqueó el paso y avanzó hacia ella.

 "Es pronto para que te vayas" – su sonrisa ya no era inocente ni sus ojos amables.

"Timothy, quítate de en medio" – le ordenó ella con toda la autoridad que pudo.

 En su oído, las voces de Illya y Solo no dejaban de zumbar, aunque ella no podía discernir qué decían.

 

* * *

"Cowboy, ¿qué coño estás haciendo?"

"Me muevo tan deprisa como puedo, Peril."

"Te juro que si le pasa algo vas a saber por qué me pusieron ese nombre en clave."

"Creía que era por tu mal gusto con las boinas" – bromeó Solo mientras sonreía a uno de los invitados con el que antes había intercambiado unas palabras, aunque sabía que no era el momento de poner a prueba la paciencia de su compañero. A pesar de su obvia inclinación por la seguridad de Gaby, Solo rara vez escuchaba a su camarada expresar su preocupación en voz alta.

"¡Solo!" – gritó el ruso con furia.

"No sé si eres consciente, Kuryakin, de que cuando me gritas por el micrófono te escucho literalmente dentro de mi cabeza" – se quejó frotándose los oídos con desagrado – "Ya casi estoy."

El micro de Gaby había dejado de transmitir apenas medio minuto antes tras un ruido de forcejeo y Napoleón entendía perfectamente la angustia de su compañero ruso. Sin embargo, por el bien de la misión, él estaba dispuesto a seguir con su farsa y por ese motivo evitaba en la medida de lo posible llamar la atención y correr hacia donde se suponía que se encontraba Gaby.

La puerta del servicio estaba cerrada desde dentro. Tras comprobar que no había nadie en el pasillo dio una patada al picaporte la puerta se abrió de par en par. El segundo en que la puerta cedió vio cómo Gaby alzaba la mano y arañaba la mejilla del hombre que estaba frente a ella. Éste se dio la vuelta con la mirada iracunda y se topó con la visión de Napoleón, que entró en el servicio cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

 "Ups, no tenía intención de interrumpir nada" – dijo levantando las manos, simulando una mirada sorprendida.

 Gaby respiraba laboriosamente apoyada contra la encimera del lavabo. Su vestido estaba roto por donde el broche unía la manga al cuerpo, por eso el micrófono ya no se escuchaba. Timothy, por su lado, se ajustó bien la chaqueta y trató de sonreír al intruso, obviamente perturbado por la súbita interrumpción.

 "Nosotros ya nos íbamos" – dijo tras agarrar el bolso de Gaby y cogerla a ella por el antebrazo. La chica ya no tenía más aguante para resistirse pero puso todo su empeño en soltarse.

 "Ella se queda aquí" le comunicó Napoleón con un tono que no daba lugar a negociaciones.

 Gaby y Solo escucharon a la vez la voz del tercero del equipo: “ _Mátalo_ ”. Antes de poder responderle, Timothy se lanzó hacia el americano con un movimiento calculado que le pilló desprevenido y le empujó hacia la puerta con estrépito. Tras un par de intercambios, Solo aprovechó el momento en que su oponente dirigió su atención a la alemana, que trataba de no perder la consciencia, y sacó del bolsillo interior lo que parecía a simple vista un bolígrafo.

Con un rápido movimiento, Solo cubrió el metro de distancia a su agresor y clavó la punta del bolígrafo en su cuello. Timothy se llevó la mano al cuello con los ojos muy abiertos. Trató de hablar, pero la garganta no parecía funcionarle correctamente y se desplomó sin un ruido.

"¿Qué le has hecho?" – preguntó la alemana débilmente.

"Un sedante potente y una droga que paraliza los músculos de brazos y piernas" –informó agachándose para comprobarle el pulso.- "Vivirá. ¿Te ha reconocido?" – le preguntó acercándose a ella y ayudándola a mantenerse erguida.

"Sabía que había venido a por el mapa" – dijo ella asintiendo.

"Cowboy" – Peril volvió a hablar. Su acento se hacía más fuerte cuanto más furioso se ponía -. "Sácala de la casa. Ahora."

"Nuestro amiguito ruso se está poniendo nervioso, Teller. Vámonos antes de que decida hacer una incursión, ¿quieres?" – suspiró Solo ayudando a Gaby a caminar y guiándola por el pasillo.

A simple vista, parecían una pareja en la que ella estaba ebria y él le buscaba un lugar donde descansar, por lo que nadie les dijo nada cuando atravesaron las cocinas llenas de cocineros y camareros y salieron por la puerta trasera. Al otro lado, Illya les esperaba pegado a la pared, escondido tras los contenedores. Para entonces, Napoleón cargaba prácticamente los 50 kilos de la mecánica, peso que Kuryakin levantó prácticamente sin esfuerzo en cuanto estuvieron lo bastante cerca.

Con Gaby en sus brazos, el ruso empezó a tranquilizarse.

"Aún me queda una cosa por hacer, Peril" – dijo Solo en voz baja – "Id a la furgoneta y esperadme en el camino, yo os alcanzaré en 10 minutos."

El ruso no se lo discutió, a pesar de que sabía que era mejor no quedarse mucho más tiempo en la casa. Con un breve movimiento de cabeza se adentró entre los árboles hacia la furgoneta. Gaby balbuceaba incoherencias.

 "Ya está, chop-shop girl" – le susurraba él.

 Abrió la puerta trasera del vehículo y depositó a la chica con cuidado en el suelo, sobre una manta. Comprobó su pulso y su respiración. Le retiró el pelo de la cara con una delicadeza que jamás nadie habría visto en él usar en algo que no fueran piezas de ajedrez. Al ver el vestido roto su mano voló, golpeando el lateral de la furgoneta y dejando una marca ovalada ahí donde el puño cerrado había dado. Sus dedos palpitaban, su temperamento se estaba alterando de nuevo.

Sabía que su labor como agente de U.N.C.L.E exigía de él que controlara sus sentimientos. Como agente de la KGB se le exigía que prescindiera de ellos, incluso. Para él mismo, estar a merced de esas sensaciones de impotencia y rabia que lo dominaban durante algunas misiones era una forma de fracaso. Como agente de dos importantes agencias internacionales, debería estar por encima de sus impulsos irracionales, a pesar de que eran esos accesos de ira los que le convertían en el arma letal que era y por lo cual había sido reclutado en un primer momento.

Gaby entreabrió los ojos y lo miró mudamente. Illya se inclinó sobre ella y le acarició la mejilla con la palma de su mano, una mano muy grande para una mejilla muy pequeña.

"¿Estás bien?"

Ella solo asintió y apretó los labios como si estuviera haciendo un esfuerzo.

"Lo siento, debí verlo venir" – se disculpó con un hilo de voz.

"No ha sido culpa tuya. Un hombre no debería intentar drogar a una mujer" - le respondió de inmediato. Gaby dejó escapar una débil carcajada: Illya tenía esa facilidad para decir cosas obvias con una seriedad sólo propia de un soviético, dándole un inevitable toque cómico y absurdo al significado.- "Descansa."

La mecánica no se molestó en responderle, se dejó llevar por la inconsciencia sumiéndose en un profundo sueño. Al poco tiempo, Napoleón entró en el vehículo y se marcharon rumbo al piso franco que la agencia les había alquilado para la misión.

**Author's Note:**

> La primera vez que vi The Man from U.N.C.L.E fue en inglés y desde luego vale mil veces más que el doblaje al español. Ese es el motivo por el que he decidico mantener algunos de los nombres en su versión original como, por ejemplo:  
> \- "chop shop girl" en lugar de "chatarrera", el mote de Gaby.  
> \- "Red Peril" en lugar de "Peligro Rojo", el nombre en clave de Illya.  
> Y alguno más...


End file.
